Fountainhead
by Lella Reincarnated
Summary: Twilight meets the Fountainhead.  Rosalie and Dominique become hunted vampires, and it's up to Edward and Roark to save them both from the clasp of Keating and Toohey.
1. Unlikely Friendships

**((I do not own Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), nor do I own The Fountainhead (Ann Rand). Also, there is yet to be a section on fanfiction for the book The Fountainhead, so I'm adding this under Twilight since there _are_ Twilight characters in it. I hope that you enjoy.))**

"Howard!" shouted Edward, running across the construction sight. "Howard Roark!" Roark slowly turned around, dropping his blueprints on top of a mound of welding equipment. His expression went through Edward, leaving a blank stare all that Edward could muster from his amber eyes.

"Roark..." he sighed, stepping over to the blueprints and staring at them while he spoke. "I thought that we were going to head over to Starbucks after the electrical work began."

"I decided against that," he replied, turning to watch the workers stepping around the metal beams. "Coffee can wait."

"But not the conversation that we were going to have," Edward said, angered that Roark should see him as nothing. It was a thing he wasn't used to.

"When will you be ready?"

"Give me a half hour. Go on ahead and hook up your laptop there and wait. I'll be there soon enough."

Edward picked up the blueprints slowly and looked back over to Roark. "I'll leave soon, but you have to answer my question."

Roark nodded his head, knowing that there was no real leaving from Edward.

"Why are you still building this?" The blueprints fell out of his hands, landing on top of a leather case.

"Because the money just came in for it."

Edward shook his head and began walking away. "Once you find out what this is, you'll wish that you had come sooner."

"I'm sure I will," Roark replied smugly.

(Meanwhile, in an office building somewhere in New York...)

"So, as you see, gentleman," Keating proposed to the businessmen sitting around him, "If the budget is not fixed within the next three months, the Donald-Reddard building could fall behind schedule."

"That could be a problem," Toohey announced, looking over the paperwork spread across the shiny, wood table. "So, we should all volunteer our time from here on out to make a better budget for all."

As he finished speaking, a call came in across the intercom in the desk.

"Keating?" the female voice buzzed annoyingly.

"Yes?" he replied, wondering why he would be interrupted during a business meeting.

"Gail Wynand's on line two."

"Tell him that I'll return the call at the end of our meeting," Keating replied with a bite.

"He says it's about Domini--" Keating shut the intercom off immediately and faced the crowd of men watching him practically melt down. Toohey slid the papers towards him and spoke to clear the air.

"So, what do you propose Peter?" he asked.

(Back at Starbucks...)

Edward whipped the laptop cords into a free outlet and loaded up the internet in only a few seconds' time. Logging on to MySpace, he checked his messages while waiting for Roark. It had to have been exactly a half hour when Roark opened the door to Starbucks and went to order a cup of black coffee. He sat down across from Edward and took a sip, waiting for Edward to speak.

Spinning the laptop to face Roark directly, Edward uploaded a picture from a local news source.

"Who is that?" Edward asked, knowing that Roark already knew the answer.

"Dominique," Roark said, hesitating. The picture honestly didn't look like her. She looked even more frigid and icy than usual, and she was even more beautiful than he had ever remembered.

And, standing next to her in the picture, was another young woman. They nearly looked like twins, except that the other blond had more shape as a model rather than Dominique's flatness and lack of curves.

"Who is that?" Roark asked Edward as he closed the laptop and handed across the table.

Edward placed the laptop in his messenger bag. "That would be my sister. Rosalie."

"They look like twins," Roark whispered.

Edward smiled, "That's because they're both vampires."

Roark's eyebrows knit together as a smile spread across his face. "Vampire? How long?"

"For a while," Edward smiled. "Maybe two years now. Wynand called me up a few months ago to tell me that Dominique had left him and was hanging out with Rosalie now."

"So," Roark said, leaning back into his seat with the coffee in his hand, "What do we do?"

"I say we go vampire hunting," Edward smiled.

"Hunting? It's your own sister, though?"

"I'm just kidding."

"Oh," Roark said.

"We actually are going to need to protect them. If Keating finds out, they're both dead."

Roark looked up from his coffee with his eyes slanted in frustration.

"Save the girl you love, I'll save my sister."

"Okay."

(At Keating's office...)

"Wynand!" Keating yelled into the receiver of the telephone.

"Yes, Keating?" Wynand said smugly, knowing that he could kick Keating's ass with ease—even over the phone.

"Why the hell would you interrupt my meeting with Toohey over Dominique's disappearance?!" Keating shouted angrily.

"Because she's been found," Wynand smiled.

"Where?" Keating said excitedly, sitting up. "You must tell me!"

"I don't really feel like it," Wynand said, looking casually at his nails.

Keating frowned, "Why?"

"Because I know damned well that you'd just kill her. You have connections."

"Then why did you even reveal the information to me?"

"Just to piss you off," Wynand smiled.


	2. Choose Your Favorite

"Dominique, could you come here?" Rosalie asked, looking at that morning's newspaper.

"What?" she asked, walking smoothly to Rosalie's side. Rosalie gracefully held up the newspaper to a picture. Dominique's hand flew to her mouth as Rosalie threw the paper across the room and onto a sofa.

"It's us!" Dominique whispered, astonished that they should be in the paper.

"Damned right," Rosalie hushed, "And we're lucky that it's not the front page!"

Dominique was confused. She walked across the room to where the paper had landed, unsure whether to touch it or not. It sat there, staring up at her. The title scared every inch of her body.

"Unidentified Women Rob Ophthalmologist For Second Time"

"Police Fear Inhuman Abilities"

Her hand waded the paper in a terrifying crunch, disintegrating the paper into ash-like pieces. "All I wanted were some contacts to hide these horrible eyes!" Dominique clutched her face, rubbing her eyes. She blinked up, without tears, to Rosalie who's amber eyes seemed vibrant and warm. "Why do I have to have maroon eyes! I've been a vampire for nearly two years, and I still have ugly eyes!"

Rosalie held her hand and smiled, knowing that she could be the more beautiful one for even longer. "They aren't as bad as they used to be. They're turning a brown color now." Crossing to her purse, she pulled out the color-changing contacts and tossed them to Dominique, who quickly popped them into each eye. Her eyes transformed from a mucky maroon color, to a dark blue.

"It's still not the same as my old eyes," she whispered.

"They never will be."

"And why am I acting like this?" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Perhaps you need to go see Roark," Rosalie said. Dominique stared up at her, feeling a sense of hatred of Roark's name even being said.

"No."

"If you were going to be so vain, you should have probably thought about all of this _before _you had me change you into a vampire," Rosalie said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I didn't know that it would make me have terrible mood swings and disgusting eyes!" Dominique mumbled.

Rosalie shook her head and tossed her blond hair behind her shoulder. "You know, next time that you suddenly want to be amazingly more beautiful forever, think of what's down the road." She swiftly walked to the doorway. "Because, I'm not really that big on turning people, though you are a fine example of someone who doesn't really need to be human anyway."

"I never was human."

"True."

((Meanwhile, Keating and Toohey are at Toohey's apartment talking and having drinks...))

Keating says, a little bit worried, "Dominique, Dominique. What has she done? I thought I knew her, and then she leaves me for Wynand. And then she leaves him to be some kind of monster! I guess I never really knew her at all. How could I have been so stupid? She'll spoil everything I've worked for if she's found out!"

Relaxed, in his arm chair, Toohey looks up with a smile, pretending that he's some kind of god looking upon his child. "Peter, understand that there's nothing you could do. If she was going to change, maybe she chose not to do it with you. Call it some kind of selflessness by not involving you in the mix of things."

"No, you don't get it!" Keating shouted, pacing to the other side of the room and into the side of the couch. "If anyone finds out what she is and who she is, I'll be ruined! Do you know what kind of speculation that will put me under? _Oh, Mr. Keating was once married to that beast!... Dearie, it's nothing but gossip, though... But I would keep my distance. You never know. _Or, _Did you hear about that Dominique Falcon?...Yes, a vampire! ...I think that I shall keep from Mr. Keating. He may be involved._"

Keating punched the couch with his fist, sending dust into the air, "Do you realized that she will ruin my entire existence? I may never get a job again if she's found out."

"Then she mustn't be found," Toohey replied.

Keating shot a weary glance towards him. "What do you mean?"

Toohey leaned forward, setting his drink on a coffee table. "You know what I mean. There's the mob. There are crooked police. Even assassins for hire. Choose your favorite."

Keating's eyes widened in a view of horror. "Are you telling me to _kill_ my ex-wife?"

"No," Toohey stated, "I'm telling you to better society as a whole by killing that monster."


End file.
